Night of Passion
by nana sin
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma finally have a night to themselves.


The wind was blowing extra hard tonight. Same thing with the rain. It was pouring like cats and dogs outside, with a soft sound of lighting following behind it. Brightening the room a little just enough so you can see those coal glimering eyes staring back at you. With your messy damp hair sticking to the back of your neck from the evening shower, it was hard to resist he kept saying, but sometimes you might just think because he hasn't gotten any in a good while. Hell even you were a little tempted to see what he would do if you would pull something like this. Kissing the back of his neck directly just above where the neck begins. There's another where if you just gently blow at the same time licking the outer shell of his ear lobe. That gets him going so fast, surprisingly he doesn't transform into a super sayian.  
>"Bulma.. " His voice was deep with a tiny tiny accent to it.<br>"Yes, Vegeta?" whispering softly back as your hands explored his dark brown spikey hair, and the other was resting on his cheek bone.  
>"Do you love me?" His voice somehow went softer, and almost sounded sad. Why would he ask such a thing? Never expecting this coming from him. As you smiled up at him gently lifting his face a little so his gaze would meet your blue eyes.<br>"Of course I do Vegeta. Do you not believe me?"  
>Asking out of curiousity. His gaze drifted down towards your exposed right shoulder. Smiling softly at his repsonse you knew he did. He's not too good at sharing these types of feelings. "Vegeta." Whispering just enough to make him look at you again. "It's fine."<br>Taking a deep breathe he couldn't help, but feel guilty on not being able to express himself sometimes towards you even when your alone together. His heart is in the right place.  
>"No that's not okay!" His voice accidently rising from the frustration he's been holding for who know how long. "It's just, you. You a mear, weak human who has somehow been able to touch this cold, reckless, murderous heart of mine that I thought could never be healed nor loved by someone as wonderous as you Bulma. And I thank you for that, and I can't express on how much that I care and love you so much."<br>You couldn't help, but feel your cheeks heating up. He might not say 'I love you' or anything so sweet like Yang-cha used to do. But that doesn't mean I need to hear it from you. You give me signs."  
>Vegeta couldn't help, but look back at you with a little bit of compassion of relief. Smiling again you gently touch his cheek bones, and stroke them.<br>"You talk too much woman." He whispered before planting his lips on your soft peach ones. Blushing hard you couldn't help, but you kissed back passionatly.  
>His strong hands run down your arms down towards your hands enclosing them together with his as he slowly brings them above your head pinning them kissing you deeper. Feeling his tougue licking the bottom of your lip begging for entrance. You decided to tease him a little by letting the tip of your tougue touch his, and you kiss back with more force by pressing your naked body against his chest bitting his lower lip.<br>Hearing him groan in your kiss his body response well by pressing back down against yours and fully gets on top of you, trapping your waist down with his. His legs spreading yours, as his hands trail slowly to your thighs, lifting them so they wrap around his waist. After seperating from the kiss Vegeta was panting, a little and staring deep into your ocean blue ones. Gently stroking his thumbs on your cheek bones, he leans down to the nape of your neck, and feeling his wet tougue licking and gently nipping your tender shoulder.  
>Biting your lip from moaning, your body reacted just the same, by arching your back. Not surprised by your reaction he licks back up to your neck trailing across your throat to the other side of your neck where you feel his lips stop at the weakest part of your body.<br>Then in seconds his tougue teases you by circling around the soft spot making you tilt your head so he gets more skin. His eyes look to the coner as he uses his teeth to brush against the spot making your body respond perfectly. Moving side to side against his every touch. Then you feel his bite at the same time he is suckling on your neck and shoulder leaving love marks. Feeling your body heat up rapidly, and going out of breathe you didn't notice that one of his hands has left your pinned arms and with his finger tips, they moved slowly down your sides sending goose-bumps down your whole body.  
>Feeling your pussy throb and drip with excitement you couldn't help but feel a little embaressed. Since you should be used to Vegeta's touch by now, but for some reason. You just can't.<br>Clamping down on your breasts he starts to lick and lightly blow on your harden nipple making you moan a little. While pintching the other one. Twisting it back and forth. Your toes curling up to where your feet start to cramp, but that is being blocked by your body melting under his every touch. Gasping short breathes he opens one eye to look at your flushed face he couldn't help, but reveil an evil smirk. Your stomach felt like it was doing flips as he stared down at you with such control. Such passion. It was so amazing that the room felt like it was spinning.  
>"What's wrong? Can't talk?" He mocked as he leans over you so you were looking up into his eyes. "Maybe I should do this... "<br>Without warning feeling his index and middle fingers press hard against your clit making your back arche real high and your arms tighter around his neck moaning out his name in his ear. Making his smirk widen.  
>"Your so soaked already Bulma. Wonder why that is?" His fingers began to slowly rub up and down with some roughness to it. "Did you need it as much as I do right now?" He whispered as he quickened his pace with his fingers spreading the lips apart. Panting even more and letting out a few screams, you were loosing control quicker and quicker by the second.<br>"H-Hai." You managed to whisper as you feel your body tremble even more. Hearing him groan, and panting in your ear. "Oh, Vegeta!" Moaning a little louder as your hips start to move on their own with his fingers. "Vegeta! Ahh Vegeta!" Your voice starts to get louder as well as your body heat. You can almost even hear the sound of your juices soaking Vegeta's fingers. But he didn't seem to mind. No matter how many times you two have done it. It was always pleasureable and exciting. Curling your toes you began to moan louder just the thought of Vegeta going a little rougher was making you get excited even more.  
>"V-Vegeta.. oh gawd. I-I can't.. take it."<br>He looked up at your flushed expression in the corner of his eye.  
>"Oh? But I thought you could handle this a little longer." He grinned as his fingers began to slow down, but at the same time he used the oppertunity to make his fingers rub the inside of your pussy's walls. Throwing your head back against the pillow you were being driven towards madness of bliss. He couldn't help, but let out a small smirk along with a smile hiding behind it. He always loved your reactions. No matter what situation it was. Rather he was giving it to you or not.<br>"I-I just can't.. Please." Slightly opening your eyes looking back at his. Leaning down his warm lips pressed a little rougher yet romantic against yours this time.  
>You wasted no time on letting him enter. Feeling a small drool escaping from the corner of your mouth when he pulled away for a small breathe he went back to kissing. Reaching both his hands behind your back pulling you closer towards his hard chest. Letting your arms release from around his neck to around his back. You could feel him pulling you up with him, as he moves his hands down to where your ass is and lifts you up letting you sit on his lap, but letting his hard swollen cock throb right in front of you.<br>Once you two seperated from the kiss you look down at his cock and turned more red.  
>"It wouldn't be the first time you've seen it." Whispering in your ear before nibbling your sensitive ear lobe.<br>"S-Shut up. I know." Letting out a small giggle as you snaked your hand down to where the head was. Glancing up at him to see his reaction he tilted his back just an inch as his eyes began to close. Feeling your warm soft hands on his cock was the most amazing thing. Wrapping your fingers all around his length hard you began to slowly pump his cock. He was so hard that you could see the veins popping out. Wonder how long he's been waiting for you to give the okay signal?  
>His body was slowly trembling as his deep groans echoed in your ear. It felt wonderful in some way, because of how honest he truely was when you two are alone. It is so different whenever he's around Goku or the others. Well I geuss you have to keep that sweet side to somebody that you trust and love so close to your heart that it's so silent it's softer than a whisper in the air. Even when we fight it doesn't last for more than a day or so about the smallest things like any couple would do. Strange how we did end up together, but you sure are blessed to rather have somebody that is completely honest, than to have somebody cheat on you behind your back.<br>Your hand repeatly goes up and down now his hot hard cock as you speed up a little. His breathing quickens as sweat drips from his face down his muscular scarred chest. You were getting so turned on you couldn't help yourself anymore. Jerking himself even faster and gripping onto him even harder was driving him into madness.  
>"Ahhh fuck... Bulma... ahhh s-shit... "<br>Some precum starts to ooze out of the tip. Making you go down and suckle on it like crazy. Using your tougue to circle all over. Even dipping it into the little hole. Jerking his head back he gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white. "Fuck! Bulma!" Gritting his teeth you could feel his sperm shooting straight into your mouth almost making you choke. When he was done draining, you sat up and drank the rest of his seed smiling at him. He was panting hard and heavy as he grinned a little back.  
>"Still got it. Now enough foreplay." He teases as he grabs your shoulders not rough, but enough to drag you back down on your back and gets back on top of you as he gets he lifts your hips up on top of his and he positions himself at your soaked entrance. Looking at you just to make sure that you were ready. Wrapping your arms around his neck you leaned him down and kissed him deeply.<br>"It's fine dear. Go on." You whispered as he kisses you in your answer as you feel him going inside of you. Gripping hard on his back almost digging your nails into him, it wouldn't really bother him that much, possibly feeling like a bug bite. Moaning louder you wrap your legs around his waist a little so he can go in a little deeper. Groaning and the feeling of your tightness was missed terribly by him. Wrapping one strong arm around your waist he held you close and was panting heavily in your ear.  
>"D-Damn... feels so good." He responded as he began to rock back and forth a little more harder. Moaning louder and keeping yourself close to him was so wonderful that you felt like you were melting away. Like water in a small river that's over filled with more heat, and passion than ever before. Your mind was lost. Cerupted by his touch, that it made your skin so sensitive you would get chills extemely easily. The feeling of his body pressed against yours was so intense it was almost over dwelling to take in all at once.<br>He began to pick up the speed now once he knew that you were ready to go all out. Gripping onto your hips now with both of his hands he groaned louder and deeper as he made his pace quicken. Thrusting in harder and harder. Your cheeks heated up more and more with every thrust he gave you. It was getting thicker and you could feel your pussy just simply wrapping itself around it and tightening. Moaning louder and louder you couldn't help yourself anymore. "M-More. Please Vegeta.. f-fuck me." You screamed as he smirked at your pleading he did as you commanded and started to slam that pussy even more. It felt so good. Your screaming was rising giving Vegeta chills down his spine. The way your bodies move together is beautiful. Every sweat, every motion was perfect. Vegeta always knew how to pleasure you. No matter how many times. Feeling like a centery went by you were on fire. Your whole body went completely numb. You were reaching your breaking point. Feeling your heart racing even faster and the orgasim you've been hiding is building up more and more. So close to it's peek that your screams are getting louder to where you hope you don't wake up baby Trunks.  
>"V-Vegeta! Oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"<br>Grinning at your reactions he knew you were getting close.  
>"That's it Bulma. Scream my name! Scream what you want!" He huffed and puffed as he pinned both your wrists to the bed above your head waiting. Whimpering for him to go even faster you felt your clit being hit over and over driving you crazy to where you will be begging for him to keep fucking you until you are in no control.<br>"Fuck me! Fuck me faster! Please! Please fuck me!"  
>And with those words he lost control himself. He releases your wrists and grabs your waist and with every ounce of his being he drilled your pussy til he was hitting your G-spot. That's when you lost it. "Ahhh! Ahhhh! FUCK! FUCK! VEGETAAAA!"<br>"BULMMMAAA!"  
>Screaming each others names was like listening to a violin. Such a gently piece of music yet the strings of the heart of the Orchistra that hum the air. After he released his hot seeds into your womb you kept your back arched til your orgasim was done. Letting you down gently and panting heavily he leaned over you so his forehead was on yours. Breathing heavy as well you opened one eye that shimmered so bright it was like the moon. "T-That was fun... " You whispered as you placed your hand on his cheek. Feeling him grin he wraps his arms around your upper body and pulls you close to him. Resting your head on his hard chest you listen closely to his racing heart. Smiling softly you look up at him and he was already sound asleep. I geuss he really did that relief? You thought as you felt the covers being placed over you two as you just slept there with a smile on your face as you were next to the man that you loved so much. And even though he doesn't say it all the time. You know that he loves you back just the same.<p>

THE END

Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
